


A New Start

by Firebull



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Burger King - Freeform, Character Bashing, Doctor Who References, F/M, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, Gen, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Post-Canon, Scott is a Bad Friend, boyfriend in this case, canon bashing, it's more pre stira than actual stira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-05 03:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebull/pseuds/Firebull
Summary: 10 years after she left for the Mexican Desert, Kira finds that everyone has moved on. One person reaches out to her to help her move o herself.





	A New Start

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rubyredhoodling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubyredhoodling/gifts).



By the time Kira was finally free from the skinwalkers she was in her late twenties and found that the world, her friends, had moved on without her.

It was hard to get a job that was paying relatively good when you hung out in the middle of a Mexican desert for a decade. At least they made sure that she was seen in public enough to not get declared missing or worse dead. Though having doctor appointments where you can't mention the fact that a certain area hurts because you got speared through it yesterday was rather hard.

But now she was free of spears, free of the chains they put on her and free of the oni they send to try and eat her. All that was left was to truly become part of society again, but at her current pace she'd need centuries for that. Just because she had the time didn't mean she'd want to use it for that.

With the way Kira was changing jobs, always getting shown the way out after her temp time ended, she started to feel like Donna Noble, the eternal temp. Thinking about Doctor Who made her think of Stiles. Stiles, the one person that didn't know that the others destroyed the sword for which's repair she basically enslaved herself. She heard that he peaced out after being freed from the Wild Hunt. Only looking back for his dad and Melissa. Not Lydia. Not Scott. Nobody else.

She didn't understand why they didn't call her at the time. Why they thought destroying her sword was ok....Why Scott thought that flinging her tail, her very first tail, that she gave him for safekeeping, into a corner and forgetting about it was alright. The pitying look on Melissa's face as she let Kira into the house to search for her tail, because she didn't even know that Scott had it and assumed they broke up, only made Kira feel worse.

She had her tail back. She lost her sword. She apparently lost her boyfriend the moment she gave him her most important part and asked him to wait for her. She lost all her other friends the moment she stopped being around and the one person she wants to contact she has no way to. What a great way to start over again.

Her Mother offered to let her stay in their nice penthouse in New York, help her get used to not aging like normal people in her first century. Kira didn't want to complete her transformation into Donna Noble just yet, didn't want to wait for a not aging, brown haired guy in a suit and converse who loves to run in and out of trouble to be the only one in the universe to appreciate her just yet. Maybe later, when she stopped looking her age and every single one of her friends started dying of old age.

Kira was currently sitting in a Burger King trying to get over being let go, or rather never fully hired in the first place, once more by eating fatty fries at the cleanest table she found on the upper level. Ignoring the fast food hangout teens, she thought about what to do next. She was pretty sure she still had some clippings for job offers that should still be open, they weren't jobs most people would jump on. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice that someone walked up to her until they tapped the table in her field of view.

She almost dropped a fry when she saw who it was. The one person from Beacon Hills she actually wanted to talk to: Stiles. He didn't look that different from what she remembered. He just had longer, wilder hair, a patchy scuff and wore a suit. The quirk in his smile was still the same, but his eyes looked less tired.

"Long time no see, Kira. This free?" Stiles asked pointing to the bench across from hers.

"Oh, yeah, sure," Kira said while making room for Stiles' tray.

Stiles let himself fall into the seat with a groan. He mumbled something about "old men" and "sitting for once in a while", but Kira ignored it and kept on watching him as he peeled out of his suit jacket and rolled up the sleeves of his white shirt.

Here she was wanting to contact him for months if not years and now that he was sitting right in front of her she had no idea what to say. Thankfully Stiles started the conversation after unwrapping his burger. Kira settled back in, eating another couple fries. This could take a while.

"Since when are you back around?" Stiles asked, taking the first bite from his burger.

"For almost a year...I think," she said. Has it really been that long? 

Stiles frowned briefly, but shrugged it off. "So you're better now? No more sudden control loss?"

"Yeah, but I could've went without the spears and the things trying to eat me."

"Agreed, those are pretty annoying," Stiles said as he nodded sagely. "How is going back to society going for you?"

It was Kira's turn to groan as she let put her arms onto the table and let her head fall onto them.

"That bad?" Stiles asked with a snicker.

"Having a decade of nothingness in your CV doesn't help the job finding. Everyone seems to think I was part of the Yakuza or something," she muttered into her arms. Slowly, Kira lifted her head, looking at Stiles through her slightly disheveled hair. "What are you doing?"

"Working for the FBI. It's never boring. At least for me it isn't," Stiles said before he got that look on his face when he remembered something he couldn't believe he forgot. "Speaking of my job, there is actually another reason why I'm happy to stumble over you. It saves me the trouble of having to search for you now."

"Why would you be searching for me?" Sure they were close, but they weren't that close either. Then again everything changed when she wasn't able to look back.

Stiles flicked his wrist, allowing her to catch a look at runes covered by the wristband of his watch.

"I thought you hated tattoos."

"Oh, yeah. I'll probably never fully get over my fear of needles, which is why that's not a tattoo, just mountain ash I can control with my will as long as I touch it," Stiles explained. He touched one of the runes with the tip of his right index finger. When he turned it around the rune was gone on his wrist and a small winking smiley was on the finger tip.

Kira didn't even try to hide her awe. Curiously, she tried to touch the smiley but it evaded her by zipping up and down Stiles' finger before he returned it to it's place. "Why not hide it somewhere less obvious?"

"Oh, those spaces are already taken up by more protective and difficult ones that I don't change up normally. But the one on my wrist is for the smaller things in life like creating barriers on the fly that can muffle sound, scent and, on occasion, make it seem like there's no one there."

"Good to see that you've become the wicked witch of the neighborhood."

"Someone had to," Stiles said with a wink. Kira returned it with a wide grin.

"Anyway, for the last couple of years I've been establishing a FBI arm focused on going up against the supernatural with the help of Rafael McCall. We've started to enlist supernaturals as…'consultants' to help bring them to justice," Stiles explained.

"So like justice league just that we aren't world famous?"

"Basically."

"Okay...but why me? Why not someone else who knows the supernatural better than me and who hasn't spend the last 10 years in a desert?" Kira asked. She needed to know. She already had enough of being sidelined for someone else, someone better, to last her for at least 3 centuries. She didn't know what she'd do if Stiles did the same. Probably crawl into a bed in the guestroom of her mom's penthouse and sleep for a couple of decades.

Kira didn't notice that she was clenching her fists until Stiles nudged them open. He didn't let go of her hands after, holding on to them as he brushed over the indents her nails left behind until her eyes met his again.

"I chose you because I believe that you have the potential to do a lot of great things in this world if given the chance. You deserve to be more than just someone who needs to hide who she is, because some assholes back in high school didn't think she was worth much," Stiles said, his voice unwavering while his eyes didn't leave hers for a single second.

Kira wasn't sure exactly how long they stayed like that, but she knew they did long enough for her vision to get blurry. She tried to blink it away, but it just got worse. Oh, the blurriness was tears. It had been a long time since she cried, sometime during her first year away. But while she would be happy to cry her worries out after so long, Burger King was hardly the right place for that so Kira brushed the tears away.

"Sounds like you practiced that one for a while," she tried to say playfully, but her voice broke halfway through.

"Yeah, well it's what I tell myself from time to time, especially on bad days. Just because I couldn't save one person doesn't mean that all my work in the past of saving hundreds and thousands of people is suddenly meaningless. Being able to save everyone takes more power than I currently have, but..."

"...but?"

Stiles looked at her with a sad smile. "But kitsune do get stronger with age, don't they?"

Kira tensed. "What? But you- I don't-...What?" They defeated the Nogitsune, right? How was Stiles a kitsune?

"I'm not a full kitsune like you," Stiles said quickly. "But apparently this copy-body the Nogitsune made me can't age as long as I'm surrounded by chaos, strife and pain. It even heals bigger wounds with it. I'm pretty sure some of my magical powers come from it as well. Thankfully, that side of me isn't strong enough to stop me from crossing mountain ash barriers. It's all very practical while going around saving people," he explained.

Kira relaxed. At least they didn't fail completely. Then she remembered how the pack acted whenever Stiles did something that wasn't human. "Knowing the others, they didn't take it well," she said.

"Oh not at all, wanted me to try to stay as human as possible to make sure I don't do anything evil again, but the only way to do that on a planet filled with chaos, strife and pain would be to become a hermit and never meet up with anyone else ever again and that's just a huge no," Stiles said. Even though his eyes were hardened with determination, Kira could still see the hurt in them.

She changed the topic to distract him from his pain by getting back on track. "So...What does being a 'consultant' include?"

Stiles smiled at her knowingly, but went along with it anyway. "It mostly includes you driving around with me from case to case and 'consulting' me by using your awesome sword skills on the enemy. Maybe argue over which takeout to get for stakeout."

Kira thought it over while taking a couple slips from her coke. Stiles took the chance to eat the rest of his burger. It sounded great, better than any other job she'd get. But work with the FBI? She still remembers them coming to Beacon Hills and getting in the way. Then again, it's been over 10 years and Stiles wouldn't be working with them if he thought as little of them as back then.

Stiles used a napkin to get rid of the worst of the sauce and fat sticking to his fingers. "Well whenever or not you accept is up to you and it's a big thing so I'll give you a couple days to think it over, but," Stiles trailed off as he got out his phone and tapped on it. After a few seconds, he handed it to her with an new contact window open. "I want to stay in touch with you, even if you do end up saying no."

Kira took the phone without hesitation. She won't waste the opportunity to get his contact info. She handed his phone back, eating the last few of her fries as she felt her own phone vibrate in her pocket. Looking at the text, she almost choked on her food. "how was the sand, anakin?" the text read. She didn't waste any time to reply with "i don't like sand. it was coarse and rough and irritating and it got everywhere" and taking pleasure in Stiles' laugh when he read it.

Their time together was cut short when Stiles received a message that made him frown, eyes narrowed as they jumped through the lines. Finally, he sighed as he put his phone away. "Duty calls," he said as he made himself look more presentable and taking down the wards with another wrist flick.

Having nothing better to do, Kira joined him in taking away their trays. They made their way downstairs, Stiles' converse squeaking with every other step. Kira questioned how the hell she didn't hear him approach her. She couldn't have been that deep in her thoughts. Her eyes wandered to his wrist. Could it be that he used his powers to sneak up on people? He always complained the loudest when supernaturals sneaked up on him, he'd totally do it to other people as revenge.

Once they walked through the doors they both took a deep breath, exchanging the stale, food scented air for cigarette smoke and car fumes. A real step up. They moved a couple steps to the side to not be in anybody's way while saying their goodbyes.

"It was great catching up with you, even if it was over burger and fries next to those fast food hangout teens," Kira said. She could feel her awkward smile, but Stiles smiled back at her as he pulled her into a hug.

Stiles large arms wrapped around her, holding her close in a way she wasn't from anyone outside of her family in years. She buried herself into his warmth, clinging on as if he'd disappear from underneath her hands if she didn't, but then again, they all did. Maybe even before she was forced to walk away, but Stiles was here, he was real and he wanted to actually see her in the future. Wanted her to be a part of his future.

Kira didn't know whenever it was her or Stiles who let the hug linger the most. She only knew that they separated when Stiles' phone vibrated again. Stiles cursed quietly before taking off.

"It was nice seeing you! Talk to you whenever!" Stiles called out before he disappeared into the crowds.

Kira stared for a few more seconds before she made her way to her apartment. She knew that she'd take the job, but she had somethings to finish up before. It felt like she could finally breathe again. And all she needed was a not aging, brown haired guy in a suit and converse who- Wait a minute. God dammit.


End file.
